


What the Future Holds

by Emeli_Thorne



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Ficlet, Sanders-Bawson double date, mike has some self-doubts, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Evelyn and Blip exchange knowing glances and smirks as Mike shakes his head and tries to get back into their conversation, which is hard with Ginny’s lithe frame pressed so close to his and the feel of her soft lips pressing against his cheek.She makes him feel whole, unbent. Her kisses mend even the deepest wounds on his heart.





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by @lawson-bawson-baker from about two years ago that goes like this:
> 
> You guys
> 
> Picture
> 
> Mike and Ginny on a date.
> 
> Ok now picture the hand holding, or them linking arms and walking down the street talking and laughing.
> 
> Right ok?
> 
> Now picture that but also them on a double date with Blip and Evelyn.
> 
> Reposting my reply from tumblr because I like what I wrote back then, plus I added some things just to make this ficlet more cohesive.

Mike and Ginny keep throwing heart eyes at each other and they keep smiling, full on beaming every time their eyes meet (which is about every three seconds). Mike doesn’t want to let go of her hand because it fits so well in his so he keeps glancing down every once in awhile at their intertwined hands wanting to make sure it’s real - she’s there with him.

It also helps that Ginny is laughing her ass off at something Evelyn says and her horselaugh pulls him back to reality so he knows he’s not imagining things. Heat he had yet to experience spreads in his chest and fills him with inexplicable joy. 

In the back of his mind, a thought emerges – this is all he ever wanted. A simple night out with her and their friends. No cameras, no reporters, no one to ruin such a wonderful evening with his favourite people.

And the woman he loves more than anything.

Then doubts start ploughing their way through so much happiness.

What if Ginny realises he’s too old for her, both physically and age-wise?

What if he can’t ever mend his brokenness and Ginny realises she’s not up for taking care of a retired ballplayer who can barely stand on his two completely busted knees? 

What if she looks at him one day and sees how truly damaged he is on the inside?

What if his daddy and mommy issues fucked him up so badly, that their relationship falling apart is as imminent as his and Rachel’s marriage? 

He’s so wrapped in his own thoughts and fears of Ginny changing her mind about wanting to be with him (since this is all so new and scary for him) that it takes Blip practically yelling his name for Mike to notice he’s not in their _‘Ginny and Mike’_ bubble but on a double date with another couple.

Evelyn and Blip exchange knowing glances and smirks as Mike shakes his head and tries to get back into their conversation, which is hard with Ginny’s lithe frame pressed so close to his and the feel of her soft lips pressing against his cheek. 

She makes him feel whole, unbent. Her kisses mend even the deepest wounds on his heart.

And when he looks into her eyes, that heat in his chest?

It turns into a pleasant warmth of a fireplace evoking image after image of Ginny in their home and Mike smiles for the umpteenth that night because Ginny Baker in _his_ home is one thing, another completely different is Ginny Baker in _their_ home. 

And Ginny Baker _being_ Mike Lawson’s home - it’s everything.

He may be scared of the future, but one thing Mike knows for sure is that treading that path with Ginny is going to be an adventure and he can’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment. Feedback is fuel :3


End file.
